


I'm Brian

by Iggy_McBabyface



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_McBabyface/pseuds/Iggy_McBabyface
Summary: Brian's not like the other omegas, which makes his life at omega school that much more frustrating and lonely. But one act of kindness will change everything.This fic has been betaread byUseless_Fanfictions.





	I'm Brian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StinkKat001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/gifts).



> A little one-shot I scribbled into my notebook while away on holiday. I've never written an a/b/o fic before and it's also my first time writing Toby, so I'm not too sure if I managed to properly do it justice. Hope you like it anyway [StinkKat001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001)!
> 
> Btw. [StinkKat001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001) wrote something for me too and it's totally worth checking out: [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504028)

The omega laughs; voice clear and tinkling like a bell. His cheeks are rosy and pink lips alluringly stretch into a carefree smile.

Brian would like nothing more than to rip that beautiful smile off that beautiful face. It’s fake, he knows, just like everything else in this god forsaken place.

Mr. Slenderman’s Omega School. Brian almost gags at the mere thought of that name. If it were up to him he’d be as far away from this place as humanly possible, but his father decided he needs to become a proper omega and his father’s word is law.

Brian still winces when thinking back to the argument he and his father had about his going to SOS - as several disgruntled students have taken to calling the hated school - which took place the day before he had to leave. They’d screamed at each other until his father had enough and resolved the situation the way he did all of his problems. Brian can still feel the bruises his father’s wrath left on his body.

Absently stroking a small scar on his thumb, Brian once again focuses on the omega demonstrating proper small talk etiquette. The man is still smiling and nodding along with his alpha partner, pretending to worship the very ground the taller woman walks on.

Yeah no. There’s no way Brian will ever suck up to an alpha. There’s no way he’ll ever mate one of those pricks either. He’d much prefer an omega as his partner, but not one of those fake ones that seem to be infesting this school. No, he wants someone real. Someone who genuinely likes him. Someone who doesn’t mind submitting to him. Because despite his physical secondary gender, Brian’s actually an alpha.

A loud bang on the teacher’s desk rips him from his musings. For a moment, he thinks the professor noticed his wandering mind and he gets ready to retaliate in kind to whatever she decides to throw at him, but when the middle aged woman begins to scream, and it’s not at him, he relaxes.

He ignores what the old harpy is screeching about and instead turns around to look at the unfortunate soul at the receiving end of her tantrum. It’s a boy, around Brian’s age, with mouse-brown scraggly hair and chocolate coloured eyes. His name is Tobias Rogers as far as Brian’s aware.

The poor guy is twitching, occasionally hitting the desk with his right hand. Brian sighs, deciding that the guy is worthy of rescue. He raises his hand. Mrs Martin zeroes in on the offending appendage and if he were a lesser man he would have recoiled at the heat of her stare.

“Yes.” his omega teacher snaps venomously, “What is so important that you have to disturb me, Mr. Thomas.?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Martin.” he says demurely, inwardly boiling at having to pretend to be a good little omega, “But was today’s lesson not about always being agreeable in front of an alpha?” He leaves his accusation unsaid, instead pointedly looking at the shell shocked alpha woman standing next to her frightened partner at the front of the classroom.

If possible Mrs. Martin gets even redder in the face, a prominent vein on her forehead throbbing angrily. “You are right,” she presses from between her teeth, “But an omega shouldn’t talk smart to their superiors either, Mr. Thomas. Detention. For both you and Mr Rogers.”

“Yes Mrs. Martin.” Brian and Tobias drone simultaneously, Brian having to actively refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Now.” Mrs. Martin claps her hands together, “Let’s hope that Mr. Rogers does not disrupt this lesson anymore and we can continue where we left off.”

The alpha and omega at the front of the classroom resume their presentation as though nothing happened and Brian continues ignoring them.

***

Brian is packing his books into his backpack to go to his next class, when Tobias sidles up to him. There’s an uneasy smile on the boy’s face and his left eye twitches at random intervals.

“Uhm… I-I just wanted t-to thank you-u,” he mutters.

Brian puts on his friendly smile. “It’s okay. I’ve been wanting to tell off that witch for a while now.”

Tobias giggles and unlike that other omega’s during the showing, this laughter is genuine. Brian immediately likes the brown haired boy more than any of the vapid fools that usually approach him. “S-still.” the omega says, “I am g-grateful. She probably would have con-continued screaming until my e-ears fell off.”

Brian grins. A sense of humour too. This boy is rising higher and higher in his book. “Yours and everyone else’s too,” he replies.

Another one of those real giggles. “Ye-eah. I’m Toby by t-the way.”

Brian stuffs the last of his books into his backpack. “I’m Brian.” He gets up, “And unfortunately I have to get going now. Wouldn’t want to be late to Home Econ.” he winces, “See you in detention.”

“Yeah. I have to get to my ne-ext class too. S-see you then.” Toby awkwardly gestures with his hands and then leaves the classroom, Brian following him. In the hall, their ways diverge, Brian having to go left and Toby right. They wave each other good bye and Brian starts mentally preparing himself for one and a half hours of annoyance and torture.

***

Detention takes place in one of the smaller classrooms. Brian meets Toby at the door, the other boy seemingly having waited for him. The brunet cheerily greets him with a wave. Brian returns the gesture, though not quite as enthusiastically, his lips upturned in an easygoing smile.

“Let’s ge-et this over with.” Toby opens the door and they enter the room. It’s a normal classroom with four rows of desks, five desks in reach row and a teacher’s desk at the front. Mr Howard glances up from the book he’s reading, but doesn’t further acknowledge them.

Other than the teacher there are two students present in the room. The one sitting closest to the door is a small omega girl, looking to be no older than ten, with a mane of curly brown hair, who is carefully copying some equations from a book into her notebook to be solved after.

The other one is a boy, occupying a desk at the very back of the room. He’s slumped over his desk, head propped on his folded arms, mouth drawn into an angry frown, dark brown, almost black, eyes partially hidden behind a mop of dark brown hair. As if by fate their eyes meet and Brian immediately feels a connection. And he knows he has to have this omega. Has to make him his and his alone.

The smile on Brian’s face turns into a grin and he confidently struts over to the boy, all the while making sure to keep eye contact. His omega’s cheeks redden slightly at his intense stare and that looks so cute Brian wishes he could take that image and lock it away in a box for him to gaze at any time he feels like it.

“Hey.” he smirks at the boy and takes the seat next to him, “I’m Brian.”

Vaguely he notices Toby sitting down at the desk directly in front of his, but his focus is on the grumpy omega, whose lips quirk up a little. “I’m Tim.” the object of his interest replies quietly.

Brian’s heart skips a beat at that voice. It’s a voice unlike any he’s heard before and one he wants to listen to again and again for the rest of his life.

“Please be my mate.” The words come unbidden, but now that they’ve left his mouth he doesn’t regret uttering them. Especially because Tim’s face turns beet red and his dark eyes widen impossibly. His chapped lips part slightly and his fingers, that previously worried a loose thread of his flannel, still.

“I’m not an alpha…” he finally mutters, breaking their eye contact and pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to chew at the flesh.

“I know.” Brian’s grin widens and he waves away Toby’s attempt to get his attention.

“And you aren’t an alpha either?” Tim’s statement sounds more like a question.

At that Brian frowns. “Not physically, no…” And suddenly he knows how this is going to go. Tim will throw him a look of disgust, call him a freak and change seats. And then he’ll have to put all his energy into chasing the omega down and convince him to become his. To accept him as the alpha he is.

But instead of the inevitable rejection his admission usually gets, this time it only earns him a thoughtful nod. “So… You’re, like, and alpha, but with the body of an omega?”

“B-but why are you here then? This sch-school is for becoming more om-mega like.” Toby suddenly chimes in.

Brian rolls his eyes at Toby’s question. “Obviously I’m here because I’m, and I quote, ‘not omega enough’.” Then he turns back to Tim. “And yeah, that’s how it is.”

Toby’s hand softly touches Brian’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…” he murmurs.

“Yeah. Me too.” Tim’s hand lies atop his on the desk, “And yes. I’d like to try going out with you.”

Brian’s bad mood immediately dissipates as though it was never there to begin with. He turns his hand to thread his fingers through Tim’s and smiles happily. Tim’s now his and there’s no way he’ll ever let go.

An excited giggle draws his attention. “I’m h-happy for you!” Toby breathes, a big genuine grin on his face, his right eye twitching. Brian tousles the boy’s hair with his free hand. Toby, he guesses, can be his friend.


End file.
